1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-D (three-dimensional) contour capturing and, more particularly, to a method and system for capturing and supporting a 3D contour of a subject object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art there are various known methods for capturing a 3D contour. However, the heretofore 3D capture systems do not provide an inexpensive, uncomplicated, clean, and accurate methodology for capturing the 3d contour of a subject item.
Therefore, there exists a need in many applications and contexts, such as but not limited to, the fields of customized seating, sleep surfaces, helmets, shipping containers, grips, foot supports, footwear and the like, where a 3D capture system overcoming the above-noted deficiencies would prove beneficial.